coming home
by PagetFan
Summary: this is a one shot i wrote, a bit late i know, but i am still to overwhelmed by the last few episodes that i am not sure i can write about them yet. anyways, olivia is back and she and elliot are dealing with everything that happened. EO!


i don't own them, i just really like them. dick wolf is a really cool guy and i hope saying so will keep him from sewing my pants off. 

**'was it dark like my hair?**' just the sound of her voice sets something off in me that, even years later I will have no name for. It's just the way she makes me feel. I turn and look at her. She's still talking but I am not hearing any of it. I am trying to memorize this moment. The moment she came back to me. The way her hair falls, longer now across her face. The way her eyes shine, misting slightly as our eyes meet. The way she walks, a slight swagger to her hips as through she knows I am studying her, and wants me to like what I see. How could I not? She looks, rested, healthy, tanned. Like she's back from a vacation, and not back from the brink of leaving me here with only the beer in my refrigerator to keep me company. For some reason that makes me see red. I had hoped, in my selfishness that she would be just as miserable as I was while she was away, but instead she's standing here, glowing like she's had the best couple weeks of her life. I say something hurtful, I don't even remember what it is but I see some of the light leave her eyes, some of the glow leave her. I watch as the worry lines creep back into her face. I've done that to her, I do that to her, that's why she left, I suddenly think, that's why she should leave again go back to wherever she was that she was so happy. I turn my back to her, we go back to the job, and it's like we haven't left each other's side at all. Our bodies and minds falling back into sync, falling back into a rhythm our hearts our hesitant to follow.

**'how did you like working alone?'** I study him for a moment. He's looking for some sort of validation that I am not sure I want to give him right now. Of coarse we didn't welcome me back with open arms, of coarse it wasn't the frenzied joyous reunion of souls I had imagined. He's still angry. I look away from him, back to my tea, he has every right to be. 'I didn't' I say quietly. I turn away from him, waiting for him to ask what I mean, if I didn't work alone or if I didn't like it. I've done this intentionally, because damn it, now I am angry. I see our mark, the guy we're looking for and we're off again. I take comfort in the way we work together, take comfort in the fact that no matter how angry we are we will always work well together. Every time our bodies make contact, a brush of the shoulders as we walk, his fingers on mine for a fleeting moment as he passes me the keys, I wonder just how well we would work together. If it would be as mind blowing as my dreams. I blush at the thought and he looks over at me, I am busted. He pushes our perp the rest of the way into the back of the car and smiles over the roof of the car. A brief ghost of a smile that makes me week in the knees.

'**I'd give you my kidney'** I tell her, smiling. It's an apology, the only one that I can muster right now, for everything, for the way I've treated her all day. Her nose scrunches, her eyes brighten, she flashes me a flirty smirk that washes away the headache I've been fighting all day. 'not if I give you mine first' she shoots back at me, and I can't tell if the feeling in my stomach the pull of the elevator, or my heart stirring out of it's hibernation and leaping back into my chest where it belongs. Maybe both. As we exit the hospital and head to the car my heart is slamming in my chest, finally alive again. My mind is screaming at me, trying desperately to reconnect with my heart as fast as possible in an attempt to find something to say to her. Something to make her stay with me. To stop her from going home and leaving me with the beer in my fridge for another night. Something that doesn't sound forced, something that will convey the need I have to just be in her presence right now. And suddenly she's right beside he, her hands are on mine, pulling lightly at the keys. She wants to drive. Drive my crazy I think, she's so close to me I can smell her. I study her face. Her smell has changed, it's still uniquely her, but instead of a hint of lavender, I am sensing something different, patchouli? 'will you have a drink with me?' she asks, looking timid and unsure. I smile because it seams that the rhythm of our hearts is returning. 'are you sure you should be drinking?' I say, letting the keys fall into her hand and running my fingers over the knuckles of her hand. 'I mean, I may need your liver too some day' When she laughs it's as though the sky has opened up and we are suddenly basking in the light of heaven. I squeeze her hand gently before letting go and moving to the passengers side. A bounce in my step. She's back. She's back, and she wants to spend time with me. She's back, and she would give me a


End file.
